


Memories and Seconds

by profdreamer



Series: The DreamZ Files [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profdreamer/pseuds/profdreamer
Summary: They're finally together.They just have to get used to the fact that they're finally together.(This is a deleted scene from 'Just Like Heaven.' It takes place as a continuation of chapter two, and then skips ahead to the middle of chapter 10)!





	Memories and Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> There are some explicit scenes in this fic. If you're under 18 or are uncomfortable with that, please back out! Alternately, you can stop at the break if you wanna read some sad fluff without getting anything explicit!
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy!

“Just…Juniper being silly.” 

Kukui grinned curiously at Burnet as she shoved her phone into her bag. 

His eyes happened to catch a visibly disappointed and frustrated Juniper across the crowd. 

She sighed and turned to say something to Fennel, who also looked a bit disappointed. 

An even more curious Kukui returned his attention to Burnet, who was talking again.

“So…Melemele, huh?”

He smiled down at her.

“Yeah! Can’t wait to get started! Still can’t believe I get to research moves for a living. It’s amazing. I mean, beyond amazing! Woo!”

Burnet laughed behind her hand and gave him a huge smile. 

“All your dreams are coming true, huh?”

“Yeah I…”

He stopped short. 

A huge, delighted grin brightened his face. 

Burnet’s eyes widened.

“…oh no.”

“Guess yours are too, huh?”

Burnet groaned. 

“Dammit, Kukui.” 

A silent victory dance was his only response. 

Burnet giggled at his ridiculous display, despite herself. 

“Well…yeah, I’m excited to start my job too. But…meh, never mind.” 

“What?”

Burnet’s eyes twitched and she seemed to be staring in the general direction of her roommates across the crowd. 

“Just…I dunno. I’m going to miss academia. And…everything that came with it.” 

“Aww, I get what ya mean.” 

“I’m just a little worried I didn’t get as much out of the experience as I could have? That I didn’t get to do some…things I wanted to?” 

Kukui raised his eyebrows. 

“Aww, I wouldn’t worry about that! You worked your butt off! I think you got tons out of it. And had lots of great experiences!” 

“I…”

Kukui stared at her even more curiously. 

She was still glancing at their friends, and it almost seemed like she was internally fighting with herself.

“Everything cool?” 

“Yeah! I’m okay!”

“Aww. Alright.” 

A light vibration in Kukui’s pocket distracted him from further questioning. 

He fished out his phone.

“Alright. Family’s waiting for me out in the parking lot. Gotta go get some grub with em!” 

“Okay. My family’s probably looking for me too.”

Kukui awkwardly shifted from foot to foot. 

Burnet chewed on her lower lip. 

“Are you leaving first thing in the morning?”

“Yup. My stuff’s already on its way. And the lab’s ready for me to move in.” 

“Good!” 

They hesitated some more. 

“Probably gotta say bye!” Kukui finally said cheerfully. 

“…yeah!” 

“Good luck. You’re gonna rock it!”

“You too. Good luck. And the rocking it thing.”

They silently waited. 

“Umm…thanks for being a good friend.”

Kukui grinned. 

“You were a great friend too. I’m glad I got to meet ya.” 

_“Why’s this so hella awkward?”_

_“Don’t do this to her, bro. Keep a lid on it. She’s not interested. You’re moving back home. That ship sailed when you got named regional prof. That’s it. Donezo.”_

Kukui’s shoulders slumped a bit.

_“Maybe I should’ve at least tried.”_

_“And made things weird for her?”_

_“Right. It just would've been nice to know for sure. Maybe she woulda given me a chance.”_

_“Too late for that.”_

“…Kukui?”

“Oh, uhh, sorry! Spaced out!” 

Burnet smiled. 

“Okay. I really have to go.” 

Kukui nodded. 

He opened his arms hesitantly. 

Burnet awkwardly stepped forward, and then she was pressed against him in a deep hug. 

Kukui’s eyes slid closed. 

Burnet wasn’t making any indication she wanted to let go, so he squeezed gently. 

As he held her in the noisy crowd, their families waiting, he tried to memorize every feeling he had in that moment.

The way she was so cool and refreshing against his warm skin.

The way his heartbeat sped up when she clutched at his robe with her fingers. 

The light scent of her fluffy hair and the smooth texture of her satin gown under his hands. 

Her little breaths that he could feel against his chest.

(He didn’t even notice his flower garland was getting crushed). 

He sighed happily, and squeezed again. 

“Oof!”

“Oh no, you okay?” 

“Hee hee yep! You’ve got a strong grip!”

They laughed. 

“You can text or call me any time. Let me know how you’re doing, okay?” 

“Same, yeah?”

“Okay.”

Burnet waved. 

“Bye, Kukui.” 

She turned and walked away.

Time seemed to slow down. 

Bouncy white hair swished over Burnet’s shoulders as she sidestepped back and forth through the crowd, her shiny gown billowing behind her, revealing her decision to wear plain black leggings instead of a fancy dress.

_“…hah. She hates dressing up.”_

Something heavy in Kukui’s chest was preventing him from moving, or looking away.

He realized he was taking in every last second of contact with her. 

_“Am I ever gonna see her again?”_

Kukui felt his heart slowly squeeze in his chest.

_“…not all my dreams came true, Burnet.”_

He watched her for as long as he could until her bright hair disappeared in the crowd.

 

* * *

 

“We’re home, Rocky! Got your fave treats and a new toy!”

Rocky tore around the corner, frantically slamming into a wall or two before gaining purchase on the slippery floor. 

The rockruff jumped at his trainer, excitedly barking and lunging at the armful of bags Kukui was holding. 

“Nah, bro! Gotta wait ‘til after dinner for dessert! Here, you can have this instead! Go play with your new ball, yeah?”

As fast as he’d come, Rocky was gone. 

Seconds later, the faint sounds of a squeaky toy being demolished floated through the humid air. 

“Your house is fun,” Burnet laughed. 

A light, tingling warmth spread in Kukui’s chest. 

“Thanks!” 

He strolled into the kitchen, Burnet in hot pursuit.

“Hope we remembered everything!” she chirped, tossing a few bags of groceries onto the counter. 

Kukui smiled and got to work putting away the food. 

Burnet wordlessly jumped in to help, and in no time flat they were stashing a pile of empty cloth bags into a cupboard. 

Kukui paused in the kitchen, resting his butt against the counter as Burnet smiled at him, stole a cup of cold coffee from the pot, and grabbed a small shopping bag of her own. 

He watched her leave the room, disappearing around the corner and down the hallway towards the bedroom. 

He let go of a deep breath, silently relishing the chance to relax for a second.

_“Damn. She’s actually making me jittery.”_

He smiled to himself. 

_“Just butterfree in the stomach, I guess…”_

The memory of Burnet unhinged, touching his chest, gently bouncing in his lap, sobbing his name as he whimpered against her neck slammed into him…

He swallowed, and staggered against the counter, his eyes huge. 

_“What the heck, bro. Where’d that come from?!”_

_“Remember how good she felt?”_

_“Uhh…”_

_“She made you beg…remember that?”_

_“Uhhhh…”_

_“You made her scream…remember that?”_

_“Oooooh boy. I need a cold shower.”_

As Kukui tried to calm himself down, still resting against the cool countertop, a sudden thought struck him like a lightning bolt.

_“Wait…she’s my girlfriend now.”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“She’s cool with…yeah?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“So if I want…I can just ask…”_

Kukui’s eyes bugged open.

_“I can just ask her if she wants to have sex???”_

_“Bingo, genius. Man, you’re the smartest professor ever.”_

Kukui practically sprinted out of the kitchen, and into the bedroom. 

_“Where’d she go???”_

He made a quick detour to his nightstand before tearing back down the hall. 

He came screeching to a halt when he saw his girlfriend settling in on the living room couch. 

“Wanna watch tv?” she asked cheerfully. 

She shifted her hips to get comfortable. 

The wide neck of her thin tunic top slowly fell off of her right shoulder. 

Her enticing little grin and bare skin nearly made Kukui’s heart pound out of his chest. 

He inhaled a sharp breath. 

“Umm…”

“Hmm?”

“Err…I was wonderin’…”

Kukui nervously removed his hat and tossed it onto the coffee table. 

“…if you…err…wanna…”

He swallowed. 

He shifted from foot to foot.

Burnet stared up at him, her little smile still on her face, her thick eyelashes fluttering as she took a sip of her coffee…

“Canwehavesexagain?”

Burnet nearly choked on her afternoon caffeine. 

She stared up at Kukui with huge eyes. 

“…what?”

“Oh, err, sorry, I was just…I’m kinda…but if you’re not, don't worry. That’s okay. I’d never pressure you.”

Burnet’s face turned bright red.

“Ummm…just so we’re clear…”

She gave Kukui a shy grin. 

“You’re…?”

She waggled her eyebrows. 

He silently nodded, his face flushing a bit. 

“And you want…”

He nodded again, grinning a little and sheepishly rubbing his arm. 

“Just occurred to me I could just…y’know, ask you now,” he laughed shyly. “Instead of suffering silently.”

“Aww. That’s so cute.”

Kukui’s heart fluttered.

“To be honest…I’ve been kinda distracted thinking about…last night…” Burnet murmured.

Kukui's heart stopped. 

“…we didn't really talk about what happened yet, but-”

“Umm…do you regret…”

“…oh! No. Not at all. Definitely not.” 

Her eyes widened in horror. 

“Wait…do you?” 

“Nah, of course not! Or I wouldn’t be asking you…”

They made eye contact.

Burnet smiled and ducked her head. 

She glanced down at the mug in her fidgety hands.

“…it was really, really good. And I’m glad it happened.” 

She glanced up at him and smiled shyly. 

“It’d been…mmm…a long time. It was such a good end to a dry spell. This is the most relaxed I’ve been in forever.” 

Kukui smiled and slowly sank onto the couch next to her. 

“Oh boy. Same.”

They silently stared, shyly considering each other. 

“So you have a crush on me,” Kukui finally said, a small grin taking over his face. “I mean, duh. But…”

Burnet laughed shyly, ducking her head again to avoid his eyes.

“Umm. Yeah. I do. Never thought I’d actually admit that aloud. To anyone, let alone you. It’s still kinda scary.” 

Kukui reached out and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. 

“It’s just me. It’s okay to be a little nervous.” 

She rubbed the mug with her hands. 

“And you…umm…”

“A huge crush. For years.” 

She clutched the mug. 

“Wow. That’s still so…I mean…err…unbelievable?”

“What do ya mean? You’re awesome. And nice. And smart. And cute. Being around you makes me all swoony. I fell hard for ya ages ago.” 

Burnet slowly hid behind her mug. 

“Eep.”

She laughed sheepishly. 

“Sorry. Guess I’m getting shy again.” 

“It’s okay! I felt a little awkward all morning. Not in a bad way! Just…”

He trailed off and shrugged good-naturedly. 

Burnet shifted in her seat.

A light touch on her cheek made her glance up. 

Kukui was leaning in close.

He gently slid his fingers along her cheekbone to cup her face.

He kissed her forehead.

“I can’t believe you’re my girlfriend.” 

The word ‘girlfriend’ shot straight to Burnet’s chest. 

_“I’m Kukui’s girlfriend?!”_

_“…holy crap. I’m Kukui’s girlfriend.”_

Burnet gulped and grinned shakily.

“I can’t believe it either.”

“Yeah. Like I said, I still feel a little awkward, but it’s at least a good awkward now. I mean, I didn’t want to ruin our friendship. And I wanted to be respectful of you. I keep forgetting I don’t need to ignore it anymore.” 

Burnet sat in thought for a moment.

She turned to Kukui, arching an eyebrow thoughtfully.

“Wait…ignore what? Just umm…the whole thing in general?” 

He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. 

“Err…”

Burnet laughed nervously with him. 

“Well, yeah…everything. How I feel about you. How cute you are. How nice…”

Burnet silently stared at him, her grin getting wider and wider. 

“Alright, I’m just gonna lay it out. You got a really nice butt.” 

“KUKUI!”

She burst out laughing. 

“I looked a bunch. Accidentally. I’m sorry.”

“Accidentally.” 

“I mean, I tried to not…I never wanted to creep on you.”

Burnet laughed again. 

“It’s okay. You were never a creep. What matters is you were always respectful. Besides, it’s not like I couldn’t keep my eyes off your sick abs or anything.”

She stopped, her eyes wide. 

She covered her mouth with a hand.

“Oops.”

Kukui started laughing. 

“Aww! Thanks!”

They sat silently for a minute, Burnet playing with her mug, Kukui tapping his fingers on his crossed forearms...

Burnet turned to Kukui and let her eyes drift up and down his chest. 

She bit her lip. 

“…did you just check me out?”

“Umm…heh, yes. Sorry.” 

He posed for her, wildly over-dramatic, and waggled his eyebrows. 

“…like what ya see, cutie?”

She burst out laughing, but couldn’t stop staring. 

“Damn it, Kukui.” 

He grinned wider and bit his tongue at her. 

“Hey, no fair.” 

“Umm…what’s not fair…”

He waggled his eyebrows again. 

“Don’t I get to check you out too?”

“Oh my goodness. Err…” 

Burnet stood up to put her cup on the table. 

She spun around and lithely danced at Kukui for a split second, wiggling her hips side to side before losing her nerve and falling back to the couch, her face a little red.

“Sorry! I’m not good at this!”

“Aww, that was so cute!” 

“No, it was awkward!” 

“What a cute butt! But I only got to see it for a second. No fair!” 

Burnet laughed helplessly. 

“Okay. Fine.” 

She scooched across the couch and slid onto Kukui’s legs.

She gently grabbed his face and smushed him into her chest, digging her fingers into his hair. 

“There. Get a good look.” 

“Mmmmph.” 

She burst out laughing. 

“Mmmmmmmppphhhhh!”

“What’s that? You wanna get closer?”

She gently wiggled, rubbing herself against Kukui's face. 

He pulled away and gasped. 

“I know we’re just being silly, but that’s getting me worked up.” 

“What’s working you up? This?”

She gently pulled him to her chest again.

He groaned softly.

“Pfftt. You like that?”

“I like _you_.”

Kukui nuzzled at her bare skin, sighing happily. 

“…a whole lot.” 

Burnet giggled. 

“Aww.” 

Kukui laughed softly. 

He paused. 

He gently slid his hand up Burnet’s back and into her hair.

Their eyes met.

A pair of black eyebrows rose, silently asking permission. 

A fluff of soft white hair bobbed a nod. 

He leaned in and kissed her. 

Through the pleasant haze, he felt Burnet shiver against his chest.

_“Woah…she’s practically melting. She really likes this?”_

He reached up with his other hand to gently scratch the nape of her neck with both hands.

Burnet shivered and let out a small frustrated moan.

Kukui froze and smiled shyly against her mouth. 

She giggled at him sheepishly.

“Sorry.”

“That’s the last thing you need to apologize for,” Kukui murmured, his huge smile lightly brushing against her lips. “I really like your moans.”

He felt Burnet hesitate, and then square her shoulders. 

“If you wanna hear me moan, then why don’t you earn it?” she whispered.

Kukui huffed and grabbed her waist. 

“Com’ere.” 

Burnet’s soft breaths filled his ear as he started nibbling her neck, pressing into her with his hips as he pulled her into a deep hug.

“You like neck kisses. And bites,” he murmured against her skin. “Right?”

“Y-yeah…”

“You really seemed into it last night. Do you like this?” 

He gently bit at her shoulder. 

“Ah! Yes.” 

“Mmm…I wanted to be with you so bad. All day.” 

Burnet moaned. 

“R-really?” 

“Uh-huh.” 

“I…”

“I wanted to touch you, and kiss you, and-“

With a loud, frustrated groan, Burnet pushed off of Kukui’s lap and frantically shoved her leggings down her legs.

She chucked them over her shoulder and jumped back onto his lap, moaning softly as he eagerly continued kissing her. 

One of his hands slid up the back of her bare leg and gently squeezed her butt.

She giggled against his lips. 

His other hand slid up to cup the other cheek. 

“Ahh!”

He groaned softly and squeezed again. 

Burnet gasped.

“This might sound weird, but…can you pull out your hair tie?” 

Kukui grinned curiously and reached back to let his hair out of its bun to settle on his shoulders. 

He raised an eyebrow at Burnet’s sharp inhale. 

Her hands twitched on his forearms and she shyly pulled away. 

“You okay?” Kukui asked, leaning forward slightly.

Burnet ducked her head to avoid his intense gaze. 

“Confession time. I’m…”

She played with her fingers.

“…kinda weak for long hair on guys,” she muttered. 

Kukui stared for a moment before slowly raising his fists over his head in triumph.

Burnet glanced up and giggled behind her hand, her eyes shining at him.

“You think it’s hot? That I have long hair?” 

“…uh-huh. I like long hair. Especially dark long hair. Like…yours.”

“YEAH!” 

Kukui raised a hand to offer his mortified girlfriend a high five. 

Burnet sheepishly raised her hand to let him tap it. 

“If I’d known, I woulda worn it down a bunch. To woo you,” he said with a grin. “Man. You’re doing a ton for my self-esteem today. Totally spoiling me.” 

“Aww. Well uhh…you’re…great.”

“…I love you so much.” 

Burnet froze. 

She wordlessly leaned in to kiss Kukui.

He eagerly pressed into it, gently grabbing her hands. 

“If you like it, why don’t you…ya know. Play with it a little, yeah?”

Burnet giggled.

“Sure.”

Her hands hesitantly slid up his arms, across his shoulders, and onto the nape of his neck to gently play with his soft hair. 

She sighed happily.

Kukui shivered. 

They started making out again, Burnet’s light overwhelmed squeaks and moans dripping into his ear like warm honey. 

“I can’t believe I’m making out with you,” she gasped. “How is this even real?”

“I think we should do a lot more than make out,” Kukui whispered against her lips. 

Burnet’s entire body jolted pleasantly. 

She moaned loudly. 

“I mean, if you’re okay with…can we…”

“Go get protection.” 

Kukui grinned.

“I kinda…already have something in my pocket.” 

“What??? Oh my goodness, all day???” 

“No! I ran and got one in the bedroom before coming in here. In case you were gonna say yeah.” 

“Of freaking course I was gonna say yeah, silly.” 

“Umm…if you want, should I…”

Burnet nodded hard and jumped off of his lap. 

Kukui self-consciously took a deep breath and shoved his shorts and underwear partway down his thighs. 

He glanced up and caught his girlfriend staring at him with wide eyes. 

He coughed.

“…hi.”

“Hello.” 

They locked eyes.

“Uhh…come here often?”

“Only once so far. Last night.” 

“Oh yeah?”

“Yup.”

She leaned forward.

“…in your bedroom.”

“…"

They burst out laughing. 

“That’s the best way to handle that,” Kukui laughed, shifting around as Burnet slid onto his legs.

“Yeah! Umm, sorry if staring was weird. It’s just…nice.” 

“Heh. You can look at me as much as you want! I’m glad you like it. Umm. Should I…get it on?” 

“Yes. Please.” 

While Kukui got ready, Burnet silently slid out of her underwear, keeping on her long top. 

The job done, he huffed and pulled her onto his lap. 

He let out a small breath as her weight hovered over him. 

Her little huffs in his ear sent shivers up his back. 

“Ready, honey?” 

She moaned softly.

He wiggled his hips, gently slid his hands onto her back, and pushed up. 

Burnet let out a small cry. 

Kukui cried out and frantically gripped her back. 

“Oh man, oh man, hold on. Let me…mmm…chill out…trying not to…mmmph.” 

“It’s okay. Relax. Breathe. It’s not a big deal if it’s quick.” 

He let out a small breathy laugh into her ear. 

“You feel too good.” 

She giggled. 

“You do too.” 

They nuzzled noses and lightly kissed. 

Kukui jerked like he’d been shocked.

“Mmm!” 

“I’m sorry, you okay?” 

“Y-eah. You just…squeezed me a little. Felt nice.” 

“Hhh…really?” 

“Yeah. You’re so warm and comfortable.” 

“I wonder…kiss my neck.” 

He leaned in and eagerly started nibbling at a sweet spot.

“Ahh! Oh f-okay, that makes you squeeze even harder. Gimme a sec…”

He let out a deep, calming sigh and hugged Burnet to his chest. 

She grinned happily. 

“This is a lot of fun.”

Kukui smiled and kissed the top of her head. 

“Okay. Gonna risk moving a little.” 

“Yes, please.”

Burnet clung to his hair with shaky hands. 

Tense fingers gripped her back and he started gently pushing up into her hips in small pulses. 

She gasped a shivery breath against his neck. 

“Yes, please, yes,” she sobbed, hiding her face in his shoulder. 

“You’re so sexy,” he moaned, sliding his hands down and under her long top to cup her butt. “Mmm…can you move…like this?”

He started gently directing her movements with his hands, encouraging her to start bouncing in a light circular motion. 

“Ahh!” she whimpered, still hiding her face.

“Good?” 

“Yes.”

“Mmmm…”

“Really good.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes.”

“Mmm…”

“More…”

Kukui huffed and started pushing into her faster. 

Burnet squeaked and clutched his hair. 

“Can…I try…”

He shifted his hips, gently moving her into a slightly different angle before pushing into her again. 

Burnet’s whole body jerked. 

“Better?” 

“Both…are…AHH! Good!” 

Kukui grinned shakily. 

“But this feels nicer?” 

“Yes…”

Kukui moaned into her hair. 

“And if I…”

He reached down and swiped at her before gently sliding up and starting a light rubbing pattern.

Burnet threw her head back and stifled a loud cry. 

“This okay?”

“Yes…lighter and faster…”

“Like this?”

“AHH!”

“Honey…”

“Yes, call me that, yes…”

“Honey…honey…honey…”

“Keep going, please, yes, _please_ …”

“Are you gonna…”

“Yes…”

“That’s so hot…”

“This feels…so…good…”

“Yeah…”

“I’m really close…”

“I want you. So bad…I wanna make you…”

“Harder…”

“Like this?…”

“Yes, yes, yes, AHH!”

“Am I -mmmph- gonna make you…”

“AAAAHH…”

“Your noises are so nice…”

“AHHHHHHHH…”

“Please…it was so good…I wanna make you come again…”

She whimpered, her head thrown back.

“Still…really embarrassed…how loud I got…”

“Just let go…it’s okay…”

She whimpered louder. 

“I loved hearing you scream…it was so hot.”

She let out a small cry. 

“I wanted you…for years…and knowing you want me too…and making you scream…it was so sexy…”

“I…”

“Just let go…relax…let yourself…mmm…enjoy it…don’t be embarrassed…it’s just me…”

“Kukui…”

“I wanted you again all day…I wanted you…so bad…”

“Kukui…”

“You feel so good…”

“KUKUI…”

“Please…”

“I’m…about…to…”

Burnet’s whole body froze, her fingers digging into Kukui’s back, her hips firm against his frantic pulsing movements, her eyes squeezed shut, her scrunched-up face pressed against his bare shoulder…

“Honey,” he sobbed. 

She twitched and exhaled a light breathy scream as she drowned in a pure, sparkling, relaxing release.

She vaguely felt her voice vibrate against Kukui’s skin as she totally let go, his firm tempo drawing every bit of shimmery pleasure out of her hips, her throat raw from her high raspy shrieks…

And then he was sobbing her name, one of his hands in her hair, the other firmly gripping her butt as his smooth movements devolved into jerky, frantic small thrusts. 

And then they were limply cuddled together in a blanket, half dressed and gasping for breath. 

“Hhh…”

Kukui shakily stroked Burnet’s hair. 

“Shhh…you okay, honey?”

She shoved her face into his shoulder. 

“Holy…crap,” she mumbled. “You’re really good in bed…” 

Kukui’s delirious, exhausted, delighted grin almost took over his whole face. 

“Nah, I think we’re just really compatible,” he whispered, petting her hair.

“Yeah…but seriously, that was so unbelievably good.” 

“…aww. I really dig ya, honey.” 

“Aww. That’s…wait.” 

Burnet trailed off and slowly looked up to fix him with an incredulous stare. 

Kukui’s grin got even huger and more delighted. 

“UN-BE-FREAKING-LIEVABLE.”

He leaned in to kiss his girlfriend’s forehead.

“Not sorry.” 

“I’m really relaxed from the endorphins right now, so fortunately for you the puns areregistering as adorable.” 

“Good. You gotta deal with a lot of that if you’re gonna date me.”

Kukui pulled Burnet in close, closing his eyes and hugging her to his chest. 

He sighed happily and squeezed her tighter.

“Oof!”

“Oops. Sorry.” 

“It’s okay. You’ve got a strong grip!” she murmured against his shoulder.

Memories of a beautiful spring day from a year in the past and a half a world away slammed into Kukui’s chest. 

He wordlessly clutched at Burnet's tunic and buried his nose in her hair.

_"As long as you want me to hold you, I'm never letting you go ever again."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you're a JLH reader, don't worry! I'm still working on it!
> 
> Have a great week! *finger guns*


End file.
